memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fleia262
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Fleia262! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Transphasic torpedoes" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 20:47, 2010 November 21 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Transphasic torpedo Please check to see if the page you are creating already exists. A good way to do this is check the references section of the episode where the person/object/etc was seen. - 20:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I've already been over this with you, so I'll have to assume you ignored it or didn't understand. There's not much else I can do to help you understand if you don't respond here, so the next time I'll be forced to block you for a period of time to make sure you have seen this. You should also actually read some of the links provided above, since you don't seem to understand our point of view or basic article formats. - 22:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Again, please check to see if an article exists before creating one, such as torpedo launcher.--31dot 17:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Non-canon info Please not that MA is not an article for non-canon info, such at the Excalibur class article you added. If you wish to add these articles, I would suggest Memory Beta. -Angry Future Romulan 21:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, please review the canon policy and note that articles about non-canon subjects are not permitted.--31dot 21:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I have blocked you due to your repeated creation of noncanon articles and uploading of personal images per MA:IMAGE. If you post on this page to acknowledge the above comments, I will lift the block, but if you continue to ignore us the blocks will get longer.--31dot 22:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Posting the following email I received from this user: *I'm sorry if I have edited pages to a point that I am causing trouble. I am 13 years old and I love Star Trek so much. Unfortunately, your block of me has stopped me from being able to create a page of a starship that I came up with myself while using legos. I would stop doing what I was doing to make you mad if you told me in the first place. Please unblock me so I can rome around Memory Alpha making slight changes if I feel necessary to do so but I will think it through before I edit pages. I only wish to contribute to Memory Alpha but will stop if it is bothering you and others. :I have lifted the block. No one is mad at you- we only wish you to understand the policies here and to ask if there is something you don't understand. If you want to create a page about a ship that you made, there are other wikis for that purpose. --31dot 21:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. Please also make sure that images you upload are of a good quality.--31dot 10:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks! - 20:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC)